Need of a Father
by Kalnaman
Summary: Daniel has another need than to be in a sarcophagus. Jack/Daniel father/son. Warnings: None in this story, just some hurt and comfort and some smarm.


Need of a Father

By Kalnaman

Warnings: None in this story, just some hurt and comfort and some smarm.

A/N: This is an AU story. A missing scene from the episode Need.

Summary: Daniel has another need than to be in a sarcophagus. Jack/Daniel father/son

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Stargate SG-1 'sigh'.

Jack was crunched down on the cold floor in the storage room of SGC, embracing crying Daniel. Jack didn't care that only a few moments ago Daniel took a shot at him. Luckily the Bullet missed him. Jack hadn't lied to Daniel. He really knew how it was to go through a withdrawal. With him it hadn't been because he'd used a sarcophagus to many times, but because the effect of what he'd been through in black ops.

"Shh, shh Danny it's okay. I'm gonna help you through this."

Dr. Warner came into the storage room with guards and Teal'c.

"Colonel. It's time to get Dr. Jackson back to the isolation room," Dr. Warner said.

That announcement made Daniel even more restless. "No! Jack. Please don't let them put me back in restraints."

Jack hugged Daniel. "I promise kiddo."

"Colonel. You're in no position to make that kind of promise. I'm the doctor here. Dr. Jackson is a danger to himself and others. He needs to get back in restraints."

"Jack, please. I promise you, I'll behave."

"Don't worry Danny," Jack said and then went his attention to Dr. Warner. "Doc. I don't care what you think what Daniel needs. I'm his best friend and I should know better than you. Daniel needs his best friend more than retraints. Please get a VIP room ready for Daniel and me. I want to be the main caregiver of Daniel's care."

"Colonel…"

Jack lifted his right hand from Daniel up to Dr. Warner. "Ath, ath. Get me a VIP room now!"

"Okay Colonel, but if he acts up again, he'll be back in restraints."

"Don't worry he won't. I'll make sure of that."

oOo

Daniel had slept for two hours now. When Jack and Daniel arrived at the VIP room, Daniel was so exhausted he fell out as a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Daniel was in real need of a bath, but Jack didn't have the heart to wake Daniel and force him to one. So he had to suck it in and try to not focus on the odor that came from his kid. Though it was a tough work to do so since Daniel used him as a pillow. Every time Jack tried to get out of bed, Daniel wrapped himself around him like a baby monkey would its mother, so not to get separated from her.

"Don't leave me daddy."

Jack wasn't sure if he heard Danny right. Did Danny really call him daddy?

"What was that?"

"Don't leave me daddy, like my mama and baba did."

It's been long since anyone had called him daddy. It was nice to hear though, but he never thought he'd hear it from Danny. Tears silently went down his cheeks from remembering the young boy he'd lost. His son Charlie.

Jack studied the sleeping Daniel. He really looked very young and childlike just as childlike his voice had sounded a few seconds ago.

"What happened to your mama and baba?" Jack knew that Daniel grew up in Egypt, but he didn't know much else about Daniel's childhood. He could easily read it in Daniel's file, but he hated reading in boring files. He'd rather get to know his teammates by experience instead of reading. He'd tried to get Daniel to talk about his background, but he only wanted to reveal about his academic past.

Daniel started to get restless. "They died. It was just the day before my eight Birthday. We were in the museum of art in New York. The c-cover s-stone fell down and killed them. I-I screamed. They didn't open their eyes as I begged them to," Daniel said between sobs.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry Danny. You shouldn't have gone through this."

Jack held Daniel close and made soothing sounds to calm Daniel down. At last Daniel fell back to sleep, but sadly not a peaceful one. He was tossing and turning and it was hard for Jack to keep him in one place.

"No mama, baba. Please don't leave me! Grandfather…sorry…I-I mean Nick, why can't I stay with you? I promise I'll be good. Please don't send me away."

Daniel said in his restless sleep while once again sobbing.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around Daniel. "Shh Danny. It's in the past now. You're got a new family now. Carter, Teal'c and me. Come on Danny. Please calm down. We'll…I'll never leave you I promise."

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack. "You promise?"

"I promise spacemonkey. Danny who's Nick?"

Daniel looked down on Jack's chest. "My g-grandfather, he doesn't like to be called grandfather. I'm only allowed to call him Nick."

"Did he take you in after your parents died?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. H-he didn't want me. Just after the funeral he took me to a diner for some waffles, just before we were about to eat them. H-he told me that he couldn't take me and that he'd bring me to an orphanage right after we've done with the waffles. I couldn't get one bite down though," Daniel said between hiccups.

"That son a b…sorry Danny. So that's why you hate waffles." Jack could feel Daniel nodding his head.

"I hope the social services found you a good family."

Daniel shook his head not to gentle. "No. No one wanted a traumatized boy. All I wanted was to belong and get a new family that loved me. But I'm not lovable."

Jack lifted gently Daniel's chin and made him look into his eyes. "Danny you are a good man and I'm sure you were a cute little munchkin. You were just misjudged. If I could I would adopt you in a heartbeat."

Jack had a feeling that Daniel needed a paternal guidance and that's why Daniel had called him daddy.

"Danny. Do you want me as your father?"

Daniel blushed and looked down on Jack's chest again and slowly nodded.

"Okay Danny. If you need a father, I would be honored to be the one. I'll be your father as long as you need me to be."

Daniel smiled brightly at Jack. "Thanks J…Dad."

Jack stroked gently Daniel's left cheek. Come on Danny I think it's time for your bath. Sorry tell you but you don't smell like perfume at the moment. You rather smell like men's locker room."

"I don't wanna take a bath. I wanna stay in bed," Daniel whined. If Jack didn't know better he'd thought that Danny was five years old and not twenty-seven.

"Sorry kiddo. It's either a bath or you're going to be on your own in this room."

"No please don't leave me."

"Okay then up you go," Jack said while pulling Daniel out of bed. Jack gave Daniel a gentle swat on his backside.

Daniel's hands were very shaky from the withdrawal that he wasn't able to un-dress himself, so Jack helped him. Daniel was to unsteady on his feet and unstable Jack didn't want to risk Daniel getting hurt by letting him take a bath on his own, so he stayed and helped him with it.

oOo

Now Daniel was clean and tucked safely back in bed. Now it was time for him to get his kid to eat something. Jack didn't care if he had to spoon feed him. Daniel needed some nourishment and liquid.

Just as Jack was about to call for food Dr. Fraiser came in.

"Good to see that Daniel is doing better."

"And what about you Doc? Hope you didn't get hurt to bad from when Daniel attacked you."

"Don't worry Colonel. I'm not as fragile as I look."

"I'm really sorry Janet. For what I did to you. Can you f-forgive me?" Daniel said not daring to look into Janet's eyes from fear of rejection.

Dr. Fraiser smiled. "I forgive you Daniel. I know it was the addiction that made you do it."

Daniel slowly looked up at Dr. Fraiser. "Thank you Janet."

Dr. Fraiser examined Daniel, while Daniel pouted. He hated being prodded and pocking at.

When Dr. Fraiser was finished with the examination Jack said, "Doc, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Daniel hurried to grab Jack's arm. "No please don't leave me."

"Daniel. It'll only be for a few minutes. I'll be back I promise."

"No! I want you to stay!!"

"Daniel," Jack warned. "I'll be back before you know it. Stay put and behave."

oOo

"Is it just me or is Daniel really behaving very childish?"

"Yes at the moment he is Colonel. Better that than him being violent. Have you any idea of the reason for his behavior at the moment?"

"I don't know. Ever since I got him to bed after we left the storage room. He'd been clinching to me. And when he woke up he called me daddy. I got him to tell me what happened to his parents. What a sad childhood he'd experienced. Now I understand him better."

"Yeah I've read about his childhood. What happened in the storage room? Maybe something that happened there explains his childish behavior."

"He shot at me with a gun. He thought that we all were going to kill him. He thought he needed to protect himself from us."

"How did you get him to calm down?"

"I told him that we weren't out to kill him. He didn't believe me at first, thought I was lying to him. I told him that I know what he's going through. He broke down crying and I hugged him like I would do when Charlie was upset."

"So you hugged Daniel as you would do to your own son if he was hurting?"

"Yes. What are you getting at Doc?"

"Maybe the hug you gave him reminded him of what he'd lost a long time ago. Maybe that set him up to reliving his childhood. Looks like he's seeing you as a father figure. Whatever you're doing Colonel, I think it's the right thing so keep it up. I'm sure as soon as he's over the withdrawal he'll be back to normal."

"Don't worry Doc. I will. I promised Daniel I'll be his father as long as he needs me. I'm sure as soon as he's back to normal he'll be very embarrassed about the whole thing. Even though there's nothing to be embarrassed about wanting a father."

"You're right Colonel. I'm sure you're going to help him through it."

"Well I better go back to Daniel before he gets a temper tantrum."

oOo

As soon as Jack went back inside the VIP room Daniel hurried out of bed and wrapped his arms around Jack. "You're back! I thought you left me forever."

Jack hugged him back. "I promised you I'll be back. Don't worry I'll be here as long as you need me. C'mon kid. You better get back to bed."

Just as Jack had tucked Daniel back in the bed a nurse came with some food for both Daniel and the Colonel.

Jack let Daniel try to feed himself. Though it wasn't very successful all the food landed on Daniel instead of in his mouth. Jack couldn't watch it anymore.

"Sorry Daniel, but I better help you with this. Your hospital scrubs doesn't need food but you do."

"No! I want to feed myself!" Daniel said in a pout.

"Another day Daniel. As long as your hands is so shaky I'll feed you, end of discussion," Jack said taking a spoon and started to feed Daniel. Daniel reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Good boy."

oOo

A week had past and Daniel suffered ups and downs. Luckily his violent outburst didn't come back. He kept acting childish while under the withdrawal. But now he was starting to act normal. Jack kept his promise to Daniel. He stayed with him and treated him like Daniel was his son.

Jack and Daniel were sitting at a table in the VIP room eating. For days now Daniel was able to feed himself.

"Da…Jack. I'm sorry about how I behaved lately especially on Shyla's planet."

"I've forgiven you Daniel for the things you did on Shyla's planet," Jack said but then he held his right hand in front of Daniel. "But you better not repeat that kind of behavior again young man or you won't like the consequences."

"I promise da…Jack. Well at least I'll do my best."

"You better or you'll be sorry. The only reason I won't punish you this time is because I think you've been punished enough by the addiction."

"Punishment? What kind of punishment are you thinking of? Remember Jack I'm not a little kid…yeah, yeah I know I've been acting like one lately. I'm back to normal now. I'm soon allowed to go back to work."

"Well let's see. If I can't ground you at your home I sure can ground you from going off-world."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me kid and you'll find out soon enough. Daniel I want you to know, if you still need me as your father figure I'm here for you anytime. You've grown on to me kid. Even if you don't need me as your father I'll always love you as my son."

Daniel smiled forgetting all about Jack's threat about grounding him from going off-world.

"Thanks Ja…Dad. I think I still need a dad," Daniel said blushing.

Jack reached his right hand over to caress Daniel's left cheek. "Hey Danny. No need to blush. I need a son. I lost one too soon as you lost your parents too early. So let's help each other out and become family. What do you say about that?"

Daniel smiled brightly. "I like the sound of that. I've always wanted a family ever since my parents died."

"It's a deal then."

oOo

When Dr. Fraiser was sure Daniel was over his addiction she gave him clean bit of health and cleared him back to active duty. Daniel was happy about it and that Jack wanted him back on his team. He was also happy that Jack and General Hammond agreed to let SG-1 go back to Shyla's planet, to help Shyla being a queen without using slaves.

oOo

It had been months now since the Shyla planet incident. Jack was afraid that Daniel didn't need him as his father anymore. He was getting more and more independent. Well at least he'd allowed being his father for some months now, Jack thought.

Jack was on his way to Daniel's office to get him home for some long needed rest. Jack thought it was strange when he could hear a baby crying. Since when did Daniel have a baby in his office?

"Daniel. Is everything okay?" Jack looked around the office. He couldn't see Daniel anywhere only a little baby lying in a bunch of BDUs. Jack reached down and picked the baby up. "Hey there little munchkin. Who are you?"

When the crying baby opened his eyes Jack got a shock of his life. "Wow those baby blue eyes can only belong to you Danny. What have you done now, kid? Well I guess you still need a father ey? Don't worry I'll still be your father as long as you need me."

The End


End file.
